Only a dream away
by DarkAngelSango
Summary: This story is basically about when Sesshomaru goes to a war but the war isnt specified. But Rin gets word that he's died in battle. and she knows in her heart he cant be dead. and so she starts on a journey to find herself and to find him as well


**Only a dream away**

This is a story about Rin and Sesshomaru's love with a twist; Sesshomaru supposively died in a battle leaving Rin all alone to fend for herself. But in her journey to find herself and to try to find him, she runs into extreme obstacles. Hope you enjoy this ;

It was one beautiful morning in the fudel era; Rin however hadn't had the best few months. After losing sesshomaru and Jaken abandoning her she was off on her own with only sesshomaru's tokijin and the beautiful white kimono sesshomaru had made for her. She wore in her hair the beautiful cherry blossom he put in her hair the day he left to go to battle, In the same condition. Her heart wasnt as perfect as most would think. She lost her parents the exact day she first met sesshomaru. She lost everything that day. But around her neck she also wore the beautiful golden pendant with pink roses that her mother gave her the day before she died. Rin managed to escape from her daily chores around sesshomaru's palace and she grew tired of waiting and hoping he'd come back she wanted to go find him herself. She set out dressed in her white kimono with the beautiful cherry blossoms sewn onto it with her huge pink bodice wrapped tightly around her forming a huge beautiful pink bow behind her. She had besides her around her waist Sesshomaru's Tokijin and beside her traveling with her, Her beautiful white wolf Sakura. She started off down the hill from the palace her golden flip flops making loud clacking noises behind her. She wore around her neck her mother's pendant and the beautiful sakura flower necklace sesshomaru had gotten for her. He knew she loved those trees so very much that's why all around the palace there were sakura trees.

She started down through the town of Hirroki and went through the forest of Inuyasha not realizing that everywhere there we anxious demons wanting to attack her, but knowing she was the loved one of Sesshomaru that backed down, well those in fear of sesshomaru anyway. They obviously still believed that the lord was still alive just as much as Rin wanted to believe. She loved him very much, He saved her when noone else would and she was the only mortal who ever got close enough to him to actually help him when he was hurt. and to her that meant alot. She walked past some very painful thorn bushes making sure it didnt snag her kimono. She walked off to the direction of the lake and took a cherry blossom from the tree. She sat down with the cherry blossom beside her taking a handful of water and splashing the crystal glistening water onto her face. She put the cherry blossom into the water and watched it float down the river. She watched Sakura run off down the hill in the same direction of the waterfall and she started to chase after her, Holding Sesshomaru's Tokijin tightly in her hand. She slid on the mudd of the bank on accident and fell into the water that was going stright towards the huge waterfall, The current of the water caught a hold of her and tugged her pulling her vastly over it and plunging down into the water below. The current of the water still tugged her but this time pulled her underwater to where she couldnt breathe. She took a breath of water and couldnt make it to the surface intime to get water. so she fell into a state of unconciousness.

She slowly started to return to the palace where Sesshomaru sat on the sets waiting his Smiling face welcoming her home, She walked up the marble steps towards him and her picked her up into his arms and kissed her happily. She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled as her eyes met his. She felt a sudden urge to want to break away but at the same time she knew she wanted to stay. His voice called out to her even though he was right there, it echoed all around her and she was certain she was to ear it. "Rin, You need to fight the current. its not your time to come yet, But soon you and I will be united again..You havent lost me. I'll be in your heart and your mind. Just dont give up and continue fighting on and you'll see me again" She nodded and kissed him once more and then suddenly her eyes shot open underwater and her courage caused her to work harder. She trudged on and kicked through the water and she went shooting up over a rock cutting her ear and then she flew straight onto the bank of the river on the bottom mainland.

She stood up and started to dry herself off alittle bit, But then she started off towards another village but she stopped for a few moments to rub her ear which was for some reason hurting she moved her hand away and noticed there was blood on her hand. She started to whimper loudly and then she started to run into the forest in the direction. She saw her wolf Sakura over by a tree and she jumped over branches and walked through leaves and she tripped over a rock on accident and she fell and rolled right into a trap but didnt know it. She petted Sakura and tried to get up but a rope caught hold of her leg and pulled her soaring up into the air. She screamed really loudly hoping to catch someone's attention "OH MAN NOT AGAIN!" she sent sakura to the mehgi village to go find her friend Kohaku. She continued screaming for help but little did she know that a few feet away, a girl by the name of Izayoi was washing the blood from her face from an earlier. fight she heard Rin's screaming and ran over into her direction when she got to rin she looked up at her and asked in a calm voice "Oh my god are you ok! How'd you get up there?"

Rin looks down at Izayoi, The blood from her ear slowly made it to her face and started to drip down to her chin "I got hurt when I was in the river. And I got out here and my ear was bleeding and I tried to go find somebody but I ended up getting caught in a trap. I'm so scared please get me down from here!" She let out another small cry. Izayoi let go of her stomach, blood on the hand, and walked towards the girl, untying her and catches her as she falls, and sets her on her feet, "There you go." Smiles sweetly, and pulls out a small clothe, wiping the blood from her face and her ear. "How did you end up in the river"  
Rin looks down stupidly not forgetting to bow and thank her for helping her "Thank you so much for saving me It probably would have taken forever for someone to find me" looks down at the next question she was supposed to give an answer for. "Well I took a cherry blossom from a cherry blossom tree and put it in the water and I stupidly went after it and went stumbling over a waterfall" she sighed deeply continuing to explain herself. Rin sighed deeply "but the current of the water caught me and took me stumbling with it"  
Izayoi slowly began "Oh." Smiles lightly and then sighed deeply, thinking about her son, and mutters his name, "InuYasha.." Shakes her head frantically and walks away from Rin, holding her stomach and stumbling again. She started thinking more, 'Where can he be. I know he is on this Earth somewhere.' Closes her eyes and stops, sitting under a tree. Meanwhile a little distance away a dark priestess and her traveling companion begin to cook up some even scheme to entrap Rin and Izayoi. The dark priestess goes by the name of Soroya. Soroya pats Angel on the head a little and says"Want to have a little fun today my little angel?", then knees down beside angel. Then gets up and starts walking to Izayoi and her outfit changes into a normal priestess kimono and said calmly tilting her head alittle"something wrong miss?".

Rin blinked lightly "I'm sorry that you don't know where your son is ma'am" Looks down at the ground remembering her love who went away and the time they spent together and how badly she missed him "I lost someone I truly loved...I know that nobody cares but I feel bad..." looks down and turns back in the direction of where she thought the village was.  
Izayoi looks up at what she thinks is a priestess, "Nothing is wrong." Stares at the person, and sighs, looking down to the ground, trying to hide her wound, she didn't want anybody to know about it.  
Rin feels something strange and backs up away from the priestess and Izayoi and her fox ears twitch lightly.

The girl who went by the name of Angel nodded slightly, and waved her hand slightly. Her clothes changed as well, as she followed soroya."Ma'am, I can smell blood..." she simply said. "IT is quite easy to smell from here..." she replied simply crossing her arms. 'Soroya, leave the woman alone, get the child.' she thought. She looked to Izayoi. "Might I ask you something"  
Soroya Watches Rin run away and thinksa fox demon.. hmmm, then looks to Izayoi and says"Alright miss.."nods slowly and smirks alittle and a darkness starts to form around her and Izayoi, then says to Angel. "you know better little angel.. all need to play for being weak.. and this one is very weak.

Izayoi looked up at Angel, uncovering her wound, and nods some, "What do you need?" Stands up wincing lightly, and wiped the blood off her hand on her Kimono, then placed both of her hands by her side. Alittle far away Rin was wondering around the forest when she came to a tree she jumped into the tree and smiled evilly watching the sun setting, Her wet clothes becoming dry. She pushed her hair over one shoulder, Letting her hair dry also. Her bandaged up ear, and her beautiful amberish eyes sparkling lightly. She continued to listen to her heart sing with joy remembering her sesshomaru and what pain and grief she went through when he died. But alittle ways away Izayoi She backed away as far as she could from Soroya, now in fear, thinking, 'InuYasha..' She wished someone would come and help her, she was almost speechless.. "Wh..what do you..want?" She closes her eyes, wishing her son was here to help her, she was already wounded.. And couldn't do anything to defend herself. Rin didnt realize that she was very close to Izayoi and the disturbing things that was happening. She jumped down from the tree and ran back to where Izayoi her new friend, the dark priestess and Angel were. Soroya nodded slowly and said"Alright angel...", then looked to Rin and walked to her and said"Come with me child...".the smirk goes away and sweet smile forms alittle.

Angel glanced to Izayoi one last time before looking to Rin. She sighed with relief, but crossed her arms. 'spare one...Kill the rest..' she thought, as if trying to get herself to quit shivering. Rin looked at the priestess "Why should I?" Her voice became even more questioning and she had an evil glare on her face she didnt want to leave Izayoi alone by herself so she stuck by her. She continued to stare at the woman in anger, and wonderment. y Soroya shook her head alittle and said"were will they learn". pulls out a sutra and said "by force... then..."throws the Sutra to Rin's head and smirks alittle. the sutra would freeze rin's whole body and make it so she can't move a inch.  
Izayoi stared at Angel, waiting for her question, "What do you want..?" she winced, as more blood poured from her stomach.

Rin became entranced with fear and suddenly became very frozen, Her heart didnt freeze but the rest of her did. She once again fell into an unconcious state and her love's face returned to her. She was once more with himagain and she was somewhat happy. She listened to the song he used to sing her when she was with him Angel blinked. She then nodded. "My question is, miss, did you have two hanyou children?" she asked, with a slight uncertainty within her voice. She shivered slightly, and looked to Izayoi. 'Could my mother really of survived that fire'  
Soroya laughed alittle and darkness forms around her and rin and she suddenly said"Time to see the darkness young one..."she smirked and walked closer to Rin and her demonic side starts to show as her eyes slowly start to glow red. Angel began to snicker evily and Izayoi yelled out "Leave her alone!" She looked towards Angel, then nodded, "Yes.. Why"

Rins heart sang with joy when she saw his face and she pounced him wrapping her arms tightly around him kissing him in such a loving motion that noone had ever seen. Her happiness rose when he finally spoke to her "My little Rin, oh you did survive the war afterall." she thought to herself yet unconcious could she really have been dead instead of him? was she really living memories? She smiled to her love and spoke to him with her loving words "Oh, my love it was true I did survive..my love..why is your face becoming blurry?" she couldnt see his face. But knew he was still there calling her name out to her "Rin! Rin! dont go!" She felt her entire body become numb, and her love's face slowly disappearing her eyes becoming dark with fear. Angel bit her lip. "I don't mean to pry..But what was their names?" she asked, having to slightly use a tree to keep balance.  
Soroya smirked more and knees down to rin and said"Are you scared young one?", her eyes glow red and her demonic power races around the darkness and controls anyone in the darkness of it.

Rins body slowly started to weaken and her thoughts started to dull, the vision of her love was disappearing, her vision was becoming dark and so were her thoughts. She called out to him hoping he'd hear her but had a strong feeling he was really gone this time. "Sesshomaru! please! dont leave mee!" She started to cry and before her eyes she began to have flashbacks to the day her mother died. To when her father was slain by the cat demon tribe, to when the hatred inside began to build up. To when she met sesshomaru, to when he went to war, and to when she got the word he had died in battle by some strange accident. she called to him once more "Why cant I see you anymore! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" her screaming intensified and she started to fall farther and farther into the dark Izayoi began to speak softly "Um.. Angel and InuYasha.. But why ask me..?" she stared at Angel for a moment, then looked back to Rin and Soroya, "Leave her alone please!" Her eyes grew with sadness.

Angel froze. She started trembling and shook her head, a hand going to her forehead. "No..That that.." her speech seemed to go into babble for a minuet, before completely cutting off.  
Soroya smirked at her and said"come now child you need to feel on your anger.. make people pay for harming you"puts her hand on rin's shoulder. then she heard izayoi and slightly ignored her.  
Izayoi looked back at Angel, "No what..?" she blinked slightly and stared at her in silence thinking.

Rin shook her head tears pouring from her eyes. "Please dont leave me...please...you left me once before..please..dont go.." The anger and sadness built up so much the power inside was growing, her fists gripped and her claws etched marks into her hand causing her hands to bleed fiercefully and huge dark red aura's formed around them. It intensified and the pain grew harder and more faster. She screamed loudly yet another aura shot around her entire body changing from blue to dark blood red. She started to stand up her body no longer numbed but the anger rising. The black moon cresent she bore went from black to blinding yellow. Sending light everywhere.

angel spoke once more "That...Can't..." she fell to her knees. "Be..My mother died in a fire.." she hissed, hot tears coming to her eyes. Something hadn't been done for quite a long time. "She died when I was six...She she.." the girl coughed, choking on unshed tears.  
Izayoi finally gave up on trying to help Rin, and looked at Angel, "You think I'm your mother?" Smiles, "You do seem familiar.. And alot like me and my husband"  
Rin opened her eyes again her amber eyes becoming blood red. Her ears started twitching furiously then suddenly stopped and she shot the red aura all around her sending everyone in its path in opposite directions making everything either crash into something or become entrapped in the Aura itself making them feel her anger and sadness either inside it our out even from miles away.

Soroya steps back slowly and covers her eyes from the light, growls alittle and then her aura of darkness becomes stronger and overcomes the light. shakes her head alittle and wondered alittle.  
Through confusion and tears, a flash of angel when she looked six appeared to everyone. She then trembled and shook her head. "That..can't..be"  
Izayoi placed her hand on Angel's shoulder, "Um..Angel.. If my thoughts are right. You are my daughter.." Smiles lightly.  
Angel shook her head lightly. "That's impossible..You died in a fire.." she said then looked to soroya, helplessly. Izayoi nodded slightly, "I did die in a fire"

Rin's body fell lifelessly to the ground and every red aura died down and changed to her normal state. the power which came from her was the pain of losing everyone she loved and the grief and sorrow she still feels for losing her love. She laid there lifelessly her thoughts still shrouded in darkness, But the vision of her love returned, Her eyes still blood shot and the anger still inside. Her touched her face and kissed her one last time slowly lowering her anger, but the sadness shot up even more 'Sessho..." she got cut off by his lips once more on hers she smiled softly and touched his hand wrapping her arms back around him. He spoke to her again with his voice singing that of angels "My love, I have returned to you..every night you and I will be together even if it is in a memory"  
Soroya looked at Angel and said"Little Angel... What is it?"then looked at rin and walked to her and sat down beside her and started to chant a spell to make her controlling powers stronger and she smirked more.

Rin listened to sesshomaru's voice, her eyes still blood red. he continued to speak to her "But you must return to how you used to be, You must not give up and you must try to forgive that they've done to you. I know you arent a bad person Rin. You could never cause bloodshed to anyone. but my love as I have told you..In order to hate someone you must know everything about that person and in order to know everything about that person you must have loved them..dont give up my love..and in your dreams I will be..". Angel shook her head, and sat by soroya. "Family reunion...Thing" she replied, laying on her back.

Rin nodded to sesshomaru and kissed him one last time and his face disappeared from her and she knew he would always be with her. She opened her eyes and looked around as her vision started to come into focus the anger and darkness dieing down. "You'll always be here...and I'll always wait for you.." She called to the air above her and she knew he heard her. That was all that matter is that he knew..she sat up building up another powerful blue harmony aura "anyone want to try and bind me now"  
Izayoi sat down, still holding her bleeding stomach.  
Soroya smirked more and said"Say good bye child..", she chanted out a spell that steals souls from peoples bodies and said"your soul will come to me.."a darkness starts to circle around rin.

Rin fought it the love for her sesshomaru building inside her, She continued to fight harder and harder making the blue aura stronger. She spun it around her head making it tighten its grasp around herself and she became fully inside her own happiness She used this aura to protect herself from all harm which deflected the spell.  
Rin smiled happily to Soroya "Love always beats hatred and darkness, no matter what the outcome may be I will never give up.." she smiled and continued to keep herself entranced in her own memories.  
Angel then seeing that she near had yet another soul, grabs her bow and arrows. "Not always girly" she hissed, readying a dark sacred arrow and firing it straight towards rin.  
Izayoi screamed out "Please don't hurt her!" Watched in horror. She didn't want to see all this happen.

Angel smiled and looked to Izayoi, "Too bad mother dearest, your gunna"  
Soroya smirked alittle and said"try and you will become weak.. then your weakest will be your downfall.." she stood up and walked to rin and said"dear rin.. sesshoumaru used you.. he made you a little puppet...", she learned about her and seshoumaru's love for each other and wanted to turn rin's heart around and steal her soul. Rin glared silently "Then Try I shall but I will never give into any dark energies especially when I care so much about my..." she stopped as she listened to what Soroya said about sesshomaru and him using her. Silence over came her, but she stood her ground her aura still growing larger as the anger once more surged to life. "ITS NOT TRUE! HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO ME! HE LOVES ME SO HE TELLS ME HE DOES HOW CAN I BELIEVE SOMEONE WHO IS TRYING TO MAKE ME RELIVE THE WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE!" she screamed very loudly her anger growing higher and higher and her eyes shot blood red again and the aura that was blue and harmless became red and dangerous. She was surging with a complete and unstoppable anger that would never die even if sesshomaru were to try and stop her. Soroya put her hand on rin's shoulder and sent a spell towards her go to sleep, then used the other spell to make the soul slowly come out of rin's body and she slowly but evilly said"Little Angel.. you want a new soul"

Rin collapsed to the ground her anger still boiling even in her sleep. She wouldnt give up even if they wanted her to. She loved Sesshomaru badly and would never give up on him. She fought herself to conciousness but made it seem as if she was still unconcious. She shot her aura upfarther sending Soroya flying away from her. She kicked herself back to her feet and she pulled out her sword and swung it around "I told you..I wouldnt give in.." She then walked quickly to Soroya putting the sword to her throat. the anger still inside then she remembered what sesshomaru told her "You are not a bloodshedding person..." she knew what she had to do to survive and it meant destroying the one that tried to destroy her.  
Angel jumped to her feet hearing this. she then nodded, holding all but her two index fingers binded together. She soon began to chant some, the soul being pulled towards the pendant. a burst of black and red aura flew from her, spreading across the ground, and some of it collecting at her fingertips. the pendant flew slightly closer to the hand, closer and closer. it was obvious that she was a soul stealer Soroya Watched Rin then looked at Angel and smirked alittle and slowly stepped back and her eyes slowly changed to its normal brown color.

Rin knew what she had to do, She pushed the sword into Soroya's neck causing blood to begin to pour down her neck. She watched as Her eyes slowly shut and Soroya let out a loud scream of pain. She looked down tears running down her cheeks and she called out "Sesshomaru Im so sorry" She put her bloody sword back into its sheath. Angel became Angry and closed the pendants attachment to Rin's soul realizing it couldnt take her. She grabbed her bow and arrow and pushed the arrow back through the bow and fired it in Rin's direction. Rin jumped up into the air dodging the Arrow kicked Angel into the face, and put a black cherry blossom on her face asking her to sniff it and Angel did so and immediately she fell into a sleep.

She turned to Izayoi and smiled to her and bowed remembering everything she tried to do for her. "Thank you for saving me earlier today, and thank you for everything mostly. Please take her and when she wakes up make her think this was all a dream.." Izayoi nodded to Rin and smiled taking Angel into her arms. Rin lightly touched Izayoi's cheek "I hope we meet again but if you dont, take this" Rin pulled out a beautiful pink cherry blossom and put it in Izayoi's hair, and both Rin and Izayoi were friends from that day forward. Rin slowly stood to her feet and began to start out on her journey to find out if Sesshomaru was really dead. but she knew she was ready to stop any obstacles that came her way. She started off back to the direction of the Mehgi era. but when she got there she saw only Sakura and the remains of a burned down village.

To be Continued!

Please R&R I took alot of time to do this ; I worked real hard too :) Anyways Chapter two will be up soon!


End file.
